equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amayamay123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sugarcoat page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 19:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Help Hey, Amayamay123! I thought I could come here so that if you can help me with this Equestria Girls wiki. I've been busy lately and I really need more people to make this wiki better. Since I'm busy because of school, you wanna do several edits of this wiki while I'm not avalible for a few days? Let me know by writing back. TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 21:37, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Cutie Marks To Amayamay123, thank you for putting the cutie marks on the character's page for me! I've been planning to do that a few weeks ago, but thanks. You don't have to upload the pictures of a cutie mark because there's already a Cutie marks/Gallery that is full of vectors of them. Also, I already post all of the pictures from the animated shorts and films a few months ago, so you don't have to post a duplicate of it. ^_^ - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 19:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Hi Amayamay123! Can I know where did you got some files for cutie marks? (I know there's someone else adding 'em) I am referring to those photos w/out BG, if you know what I mean. 09:55, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, some of them I made, some I got from DeviantArt. 06:52, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, what kind of "cropper" you were using for those ones you've made (as well as those character IDs you're adding on)? 08:20, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::: This cropper. 11:35, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Picture quality To Amayamay123, maybe instead of jpg pictures perhaps you should post png pictures. Because I really hate jpg pictures since those are poor-quality, but I hope you understand what I mean. And besides like I said, there're enough pictures in this wiki I've post that you could edit for the ID photos. TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 19:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Image for character infoboxes Hi Amayamay123, this is inportant.If you could take part in this thread, I would very much appreciate it.Remember to give why you want a smile! Erm... have you gotten rid of it? 06:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) No. I am wondering what happened to it... another fourm went missing as well... 09:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Admins I am not stalking you, but I saw your message on CPs talk (by recent changes) and I sorta... felt like replying. I and CP can't make you an admin. This is because we are admins ( We can only promote you to Chat moderator) and not bureaucrats like User:343 TheGuiltyProphet. I do know that if you make lots of good edits on the wiki, you may become an adminstrator (thats how I became one, the reason was "fantastic contributions").Hope this message helped! - 09:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Artwork Sure, go ahead! Thanks for the compliment- 09:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) RE:Rollback 08:56, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey how you doing����������������